Hiding Little Me
by Mebina Sobriquet
Summary: I can make the figures dance...if only life was so easy...    A Hermione freeverse
1. Understand?

**Hiding Little Me**

AN: This is about Hermione, who I do not own! This is unfinished, but I will update every Sunday is my second free verse poem (and I think I'm getting better :P ) but please please review! even just to say you hate it! Thanks :)

I am in control.

(I command the facts)

Everything is ordered.

Organised.

Counted.

Understood.

Understand?

They parade in front of me.

Marching to my beat.

Singing to my tune.

(They must obey)

I direct them.

And when I say jump...

I can make the figures dance.

(The numbers leap)

The facts twirl.

The knowledge weep.

(at the beauty of it all)

I can make them jive and twist and waltz and polka.

And only I can make them.

Stop.

(if only life was so easy)

I can lose myself in a book

(in the worlds between the pages)

the words sing

lullabies

(for only me to hear)

whispering softly

*crooning*

Tales of adventure

**excitement!**

bravery

_mystery_

(never misery)

but joy!

**happiness**

&laughter&

_hope_

Heroes and heroines

fighting evil

(always winning)

_such tales_

*never true*

(but truth is boring)

{justlikeme}

Sometimes I can forget that

[dull, clever-clogs self]

BORING!

but

*when I read*

_I _am the heroine

!warrior!

*princess*

~beautiful~

(oh-so-beautiful)

**Hermione the heroine!**

[until I reach the end]

{but something lingers}

But until the next tale

(the next escape)

All I do is talk

*bossy*

[if only people were facts]

I'd get them into line

{but no-one listens}

As I let the streams of silver words

Weave a net of

talk

(for me to hide behind)

{covering my insecurity}

_Hiding little me_

I want to make a difference

*save lives*

&make people laugh&

love me

(but I'm unlovable)

{too ugly}

[it's not my fault]

[it's not fair!]

I've got feelings, too.

I've got a heart of gold!

(or at least of crimson blood)

I want my taste of glory

_My _slice of fame

*some recognition*

(for all the times I patched you up)

[brushed you down]

{finished your homework}

or _saved your life_

But do you hear me complaining?

(not very loudly)

All I ever eat is humble pie.


	2. Mistakes

**Mistakes**

This is the next chapter...I hope you like it! I still don't own Hermione, more's the pity...Please review! MS

I'm hungry.

Empty.

Craving.

Lost.

Won't you find me?

Look for me?

I'll be waiting

While the figures dance and

~T~

*w*

~i~

*R*

~L~

around me.

I'll be waiting.

(I always do)

I'll be waiting.

[Waiting]

w.a.i.t.i.n.g.

for

Y-O-U

I think you noticed me

(in fact, I'm _sure)_

you looked at me

and

S

m

i

l

e

d

(smiled)

just for a second

a glimmer of teeth

(Thirty-two, to be precise)

I smiled back,

but you had turned

away.

as usual.

somehow, I feel more empty than before.

(the subtraction of an addition equals less than zero)

The words

F

A

L

L

(on me)

Jeering, jabbing.

Cutting.

{Hurting}

I waited

for you to protect me.

[I waited in vain]

{I waited in stupidity}

(To think I thought you cared)

But who could care for me?

All I do is

S*I*G*H

I'm not crying.

You thought those were _tears?_

Your mistake.

Why would I be crying?

(Why would I be lying)

{And yet I am}

I retreated.

Advance in reverse.

Hiding.

Back where I belong.

I scale word-filled mountains.

As my eyes don't cry.

Those aren't _tears._

Smeared across my vision.

Choking up my chest.

(they aren'taren'taren't)

They're...

mistakes.

**AN: Please review! Even to say it's awful- that would mean so much to me! :) **


	3. Stick in the words

**AN: Here is another chapter, sorry it's taken me so long- I've had exams :P In actual fact I should currently be studying for my maths exam, but we'll not go into that here. I hope you like this chapter, as always please post reviews of any nature, from icy cold to magma hot! Enjoy! MSxx**

* * *

><p><span>Hiding little me<span>

I escaped back to the

/p/a/g/e/s/,

To the world-filled mountains,

Wanting the pages to dry

the not-tears

the _mistakes_

(But I don't make mistakes)

I am never wrong

I am ALWAYS

RIGHT

right

r.i.g.h.t.

correct

positive

affirmative

YES

but not...

_wrong_

I am _never_ wrong

incorrect

negative

negatory

NO

no

no?

I climbed so high

(pehaps I _had_ to fall)

fall

f

a

l

l

f

a

l

l

f

a

l

l

.

.

.

but this time

I don't expect to be caught

(but that doesn't mean it won't hurt)

. 

And the pages

are unkind

harsh

and

/c\u/t\t/i\n/g\

the mountains are bare

the princes are false

*fake*

(make-believe)

_pretending_

and everything I ever though I knew

|ever|

comes tumbling down

(a landslide)

(a bookslide)

(a wordslide)

but there is only one

+[casualty]+

-me-

(and there's no rescue party)

and a missing

'missing'

notice

. 

And I am buried

[up to my neck]

As the pages

*scratch*

at my

heart&soul

(and to think

that I thought

they were

_*comforting*)_

_Maybe I never thought_

never thought at all?

I'm buried

/stuck/

\stickinthewords\

and no prince

will come

to save me

*as I'm breaking*

(my own)

3

[just like you did]

just like you

DO

I guess

I'll have to

_dig_

myself

^out^

{but hey}

at least I can't

f

a

l

l

any further

...

^can I?^

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you think?<strong>

How bout you let me know? There's a handly litte button labeled 'review'- all you have to do is click it!

To leave horrible comments, bored comments, pleased comments- any comment is better than no comment!

You will be drenched in rainbows, unicorns and all things flowery! And cakey!

MS xxx


End file.
